Takmyt: Eventual Ruler of the Galaxy
by nate252
Summary: ***No characters from Excel Saga and not in that world. I just got the inspiration from Excel Saga.*** Sarcastic senior memeber of the group KAPPS, whos plan is to take over the world to save it.
1. Segment 1: Breakfast on the “Gesticulato

_A sci-fi/comedy story by Nathan Jensen_

_**Takmyt: Eventual Ruler of the Galaxy**_

_**Intro thing**_

_Anselmo means divine helmet, in German. Delacroix __(pronounced day-la-qwa for you non-French out there) __was a famous French painter in the 19__th__ century. So how do you come up with the name Anselmo Delacroix? I really wish I knew. So I usually just go by the name Gus. I didn't know my parents, I grew up in an Orphanage. Or I would tell you why I was __privileged _with such a _noble _name. But what I do know is that I'm twenty three years of age and I sleep in the senior's quarters on the 10th deck of the flagship "Gesticulator" in the KAPPS Space Armada. Personally I feel that we're heavily undermanned, especially for the large size of our ships, and our slow rate of member growth doesn't quite assure me the situation will improve. Since I am a senior officer I am required to know the Armada's statistics and construction. I am new to the Armada and am still learning my useless trivia, such as what alloy the interior of the main bridge is made, but I _can _tellyou that the Space Armada consists of two ships: the flagship "Gesticulator", running approximately 340 yards long and 190 yards wide; and the field-ship "Octaplate", running approximately 120 yards long and 100 yards wide. The KAPPS Space Armada is navigated by the ship's Internal Artificial Intelligence System, which we call Larry. We, meaning the Entire Senior staff of KAPPS, and the entire, meaning all three of us. There's Jeff Goldwitt, Sara Brooks, and me. Not to forget our eccentric leader, Lord Takmyt, whose goal is to ultimately conquer the galaxy. Lord Takmyt has disowned his membership of the planet Earth and believes most humans are mindless-evil-pawns that kill-off their own species and planet; therefore thinks that humankind needs a leader to stop their own eventual destruction. This creates our constant mission, to assimilate the Earth to the KAPPS Empire, and eventually the entire galaxy.

**Segment 1 Breakfast on the "Gesticulator"**

"WAKE UP CALL" Larry's over optimistic-voice yelled over the intercom. My eyes flew open and my body jolted awake.

"The time is now 6:43 AM and 29 seconds, which is Lord Takmyt's designated senior officer wake up time."

I tried to roll sideways out of bed and failed to establish a footing which resulted in me falling to the bedroom floor with a thud. I laid there face down in the carpet for a moment, I hadn't noticed how soft the carpet was. I inhaled that fresh carpet smell, and pulled myself up, using the bed for support, as Larry sounded again over the intercom,

"The time is now 6:44 AM which is Lord Takmyt's designated KAPPS bi-weekly statistical overview."

"We have to hear this twice a week?" I groaned as I trudged into the bathroom.

Larry's peppy voice continued,

"KAPPS membership still stands at 42 persons, 6 are stationed on the Earth base in Arkansas, 15 stationed on the 'Octaplate', and 21 stationed on the 'Gesticulator'. We are currently in control of .5733% of the planet Earth, good job team. I estimate we will have 1% of the earth conquerd by the end of this month, as we are taking currently taking over every uninhabited islands and small habited ones. We have two operating space stations. Space station Theodor is currently constructing a new field-ship for our Space Armada. Our current location is in high orbit over the Earth's moon. And this concludes the KAPPS bi-weekly statistical overview. Hail Lord Takmyt."

Once dressed I stepped out of my room and into hall C. The walls of the hallway had random black panels with data and such. On the ceiling was a thin black strip running down the center, following the corridor, it seemed like a screen, possibly just decor.

I looked down at my uniform and smiled with appreciation. The standard KAPPS uniform consisted of black pants and a green button up 1800's jacket with a white collar. But mine had white stripes of fabric running down the arms, indicating that I was a senior officer. The outfit was rather formal, which was to my liking. It felt nice to be in a place of power even if it's for a quack organization like KAPPS.

I spoke out, "Larry?"

A blue light appeared on the black strip directly above me, I looked up at the light and Larry spoke, "Yes senior?"

I started walking down the hall; the blue light followed, staying directly above me.

"You don't have be so formal to a friend." I said, "Just call me Gus."

"Request confirmed senior Gus"

"Whatever" I chuckled. "Well I noticed that you didn't say there was anyone on the space stations. So I was wondering, how they function if there is no one to operate them?"

Larry was quick to reply, still in a happy tone,

"The space stations and the Space Armada have a constant connection."

"So people control the station from the flagship?" I assumed.

"Incorrect. I do."

"You do?! Aren't you already steering this ship? And you're talking to me? And you're controlling the stations?"

"Affirmative. Along with climate control, ship-wide and personal reminder, food and fuel rationing, weapons maintenance, ship repair, security and most all other computer functions. I also perform the same operations on the "Otaplate", both space stations, and the Earth base. Unlike a human I can fully perform multiple tasks and over long distances."

I was silent while trying to wrap my mind around the magnitude of what would have to be the best multitasking in the galaxy.

"What's the point of even having a crew if _you_ can just do it all?" I asked

"I am not programmed to answer that question." Larry responed

"Well cant you give me your educated guess why?"

"Negative. It is Lord Takmyt's will."

I furrowed my brow and glanced and the blue light. And that was that.

Minuets latter I was on an elevator going to deck 11; I was headed to CA2 to eat breakfast. I had forgotten about the blue light, and didn't notice it had followed me onto the elevator, still on a black strip. Larry suddenly spoke up, making me jump,

"Is that all?"

As my heart rate was lowering back to normal, I muttered,

"Oh ya, I'm…done, uh…thanks." And with that the blue light dissapered..

As I stepped off the elevator I pulled out my flagship employee manual, pocket size edition, and flipped open to the food consumption chapter. I read, _There are 6 eating areas on the "Gesticulator" CA1 is located in the Lord's quarters/deck 15 and is designated for the Lord; CA2 is located on deck 11 and is designated for senior officers; CA3 through 5 are on decks 8, 6, and 3 and are designated for the general KAPPS members; CA6 is located on deck 1 and is designated for animals and the POW. _

"I'm sure animals are going to find their way to CA6." I muttered.

"I can't believe I'm a senior of such a ridiculous organization."

The hall turned each way, in the middle was a sign that said, _CA2 That way_, underneath an arrow pointed to the left. I followed the arrow and walked down a short hall where a door, when I walked up to it, automatically opened by quickly slipping into the ground_. _I shook my head._ Some things on this ship were odd. I trust Takmyt though; I have sworn my loyalty to him. _I thought.

The cafeteria was empty which wasn't surprising considering there were only three seniors to occupy it. I looked around and saw a panel on the wall a couple of feet away. I walked up to the panel and saw a little animation of a guy taking a bite out of a sandwich and then giving his approval with a smile and an enthusiastic thumbs up. Below the animation it read, _Touch screen to start_. Even though it was my second day, this was my first time using the CA system, since we had eaten with Lord Takmyt the other day. I pressed the tip of my middle finger on the screen and it changed. I now read, _What would you like to do? _Underneath the text was a large rectangle and on it read, _I want food_. It being the only option, I pressed on the rectangle without much thought. The screen once again changed, this time to a long list of breakfast related food items; I touched the ones that I wanted and pressed where it said, _Done_. I herd some muffled mechanical whirs and clanks and a section of wall beneath the panel slid down revealing a small area with a tray and my selection of food on top.

I grinned, "That's nifty".

When I removed the tray the door slid closed and the screen returned to the original animation. I walked to one of the round tables, pulled out a chair, and sat down. I removed my food from the tray, revealing the KAPPS insignia printed on the center. It was a drawn picture of a planet, slightly resembling Earth, with a large white "K" over it, all of that was on a green rectangle, symbolizing a flag. The representative colors of KAPPS being white and green, also the dominant colors found throughout the ship. I sat and ate, reflecting on the recent events in my life making me a senior in the KAPPS organization. I herd the CA door slide open and turned to see who had entered. Jeff, one of my fellow senior officers and personal friend, walked over to the panel and must not have seen me yet. Jeff was reasonably tall, actually just less than a foot taller than me. He had thick-wavy light-brown hair that he wore down to his jaw. His cheeks puffed out slightly and he had a black mole next to his mouth, other than that he was rather handsome. He was also kind of thin, going for more brain than brawn. I had known Jeff from back on Earth; we had worked together at "KAPPS Hardware Store" in Arkansas.

"Gus!" Jeff now had a tray and was walking over to my table. "Small world" he laughed.

"Small world? Were on a spaceship and were _supposed _to eat here."

Jeff sat down with a straight face, "Sara's not eating with us."

Surprised, I leaned closer to Jeff, "What?! Why?" I assumed we had somehow offended her, and offending Sara was the last thing on my list.

"She's eating with Lord Takmyt in CA1."

I loosened up and sat back in my chair, "Pff, she's probably just trying to get on his good side.

"I don't know, she's so enthusiastic about serving Lord Takmyt, maybe she wants to be more than just Takmyt's officer."

Knowing what Jeff was getting at, I played dumb, "Like a promotion?"

"Well…I guess that could be the case." Jeff said.

I didn't think that Sara was trying to woo Takmyt, but the possibility worried me. "Well I'm done here." I gathered the trash on my tray and stood up.

Jeff hurriedly swallowed his food so he could speak, "Hey, don't leave yet, let's talk."

I didn't say anything and Jeff just watched as I took my tray to the middle of the room where the floor elevated in a square to about waist height. The top read, _Leftover stuff_, in big green letters. I lowered my tray to it and the top opened inward, just showing blackness inside. Slightly confused, I just dropped my tray and everything on it into the abyss. Then walked back to the table and sat down. Seeing me sit down Jeff continued to eat. I sat for a couple seconds and slightly irritated, asked, "Well what do you want?"

Jeff didn't finish eating all of his food but put his fork down and gathered the things on the tray and said, "You know what our next mission is?"

I looked up, from adjusting my uniform, "No. Takmyt hasn't announced it yet."

Jeff picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth. "Well, were in orbit over the moon so maybe were going to be sent down there."

"Wow. That would be amazing. Who would have thought we would ever be in space, let alone go to the moon? But what's there to do on the moon?"

"Lord Takmyt's goal is to conquer the solar system and eventually the galaxy. So if we board the moon, set up some bases, and destroy anything from Earth, it would become a vital base for the Earth's assimilation."

"I guess"

We both stood up, Jeff walked over to the center of the room, while I walked to the exit door and waited. He threw his tray into the receptacle, caught up with me and we excited the room.


	2. Segment 2: The Discussion Room

_A sci-fi/comedy story by Nathan Jensen_

_**Takmyt: Eventual Ruler of the Galaxy**_

_**Segment 2 The Discussion Room**_

_We were in one of the general recreation rooms on deck 8, with two other KAPPS members which were occupied in a game of pool. We were sitting in lounge chairs looking out the large windows at the moon below us. It filled most of our vision and at this close distance we could see many craters of different sizes on its barren surface. Larry's ever happy voice interrupted our concentrated gaze on the sphere below, _

"_Excuse me seniors, but you are wanted on deck 15 in the discussion room."_

_I looked up to see the blue light on the overhead black strip. Jeff answered as he stood up, "We are on are way." _

_The blue light then faded, and Jeff nudged my shoulder, "Come on, let's go." _

_I sighed and reluctantly stood from my extremely comfortable chair. I looked over at the people we were sharing the room with to see they had paused their game of pool to stare at us. I made eye contact with one of them, resulting with them turning back around to continue their game._

_The green numbers on the small panel showed D11. _

"_These elevators aren't the fastest thing in the world, especially for this technology." Jeff said, breaking the silence._

_For some reason Jeff always seemed to irritate me, even when he wasn't trying to, _

"_For this technology? This level of this AI system shouldn't even be possible. NASA hasn't even created any kind of space armada or even been past mars! So how can you say for this technology? This elevator is one of the few technologically accurate things on this ship." _

_Jeff's voice softened, "I __meant_ compared to the rest of the technology on this ship."

I sighed, acknowledging I had made Jeff feel bad. I hated admitting I had done wrong so I changed the subject, "Larry, where is Senior Brooks?"

The appearance of the blue light was followed by, "Senior Brooks is located on deck 15, in hall B, in front of the discussion room."

"Thank you." I said. The light faded. "She always seems to be the first one there, even if were already on deck 15, she manages to be there before us."

Jeff sniggered, "Well that's Sara for you, always punctual as ever. Even back at the hardware store, she was always the first to clock in." The Elevator beeped upon our arrival at the 15th deck. Larry's voice spoke up, "State your names for clearance to the Lord's quarters." The entire 15th deck was called the Lord's quarters even though it wasn't all of his actual quarters. "Senior Goldwitt"

Unexpected silence followed until Jeff turned to me with a serious look, so I reluctantly stated, "Senior Delacroix"

Larry again spoke, "Entrance authorized, welcome to the Lord's quarters."

The elevator doors slide into the ground revealing the oversized hall of the 15th deck. On each deck there were five halls, running parallel with the ship, halls A through E. But on deck 15 there were only three short halls, B, C, and D. We came up in hall B so we stepped off the elevator and took an immediate right. We were now walking perpendicular to the ship and passed hall C, then came to D. We hung a left where I looked up, to see Sara waiting at the other end of the hall, with her hands behind her back, staring, fixed, at the door in front of her. She had glistening black hair that hung down to about her mid-back, her bangs, random slips of hair, sometimes getting in the way of her emerald eyes. She had a thin torso and long legs, which made her uniform look even more astounding on her. It was identical to ours only she had a just-above-the-knee-height black skirt. We slowed our brisk pace as we caught up to her. Noticing our presence she turned around. "Hello Sara" Jeff said with a grin. She looked up to him, literally, and said, "Good morning Jeff." Naturally Sara's voice was feminine, not particularly low, high, quiet, or loud, just….feminine. I moved in for my smooth greeting, leaning forward slightly, "So how..."

"You are late as usual." Sarah cut in.

My smooth intro crushed, I defended, "We're not late, your just ear..."

Once again Sarah decided she didn't need to hear my opinion. "Being late is natural with you _Anselmo _but I expected better from you Jeff." She wasn't naturally bossy, she was just assigned certain duties by Lord Takmyt and she plans to uphold them to the best of her abilities to appease him.

I lifted my arm into the air and struck her across the face with the back of my hand, knocking her to the ground, _You don't interrupt me woman! _

That didn't actually happen but that's what my bad-consciousness wanted to do.

While my good-consciousness bowed its head, _Deepest apologies senior Bones, it will never happen again_.

And there was another consciousness that had something to do dinner with Sara, on the moon, followed by a late night, but we'll stay off that one.

What _actually_ happened was not much of anything, I just stood there, the only negative feelings were toward Jeff.

"Attention!" Sara suddenly yelled. I was hunching slightly, like I usually do, so I stood up strait into "attention stance" with my arms straight, hands at my side, looking straight ahead. The door in front of us slid into the ground as Sara led us single file, into the discussion room. We continued in our line until we came to three lone chairs in the middle of the room. We each stood in front of our seats; if you were facing our backs, Sara on the left, then Jeff, and me on the right. Sara continued the "attention stance" while Jeff and I decided to absorb our surroundings. It wasn't like the discussion room back on Earth, it was much bigger and the fact we had chairs to sit upon was a nice new feature. The only lighting was focused directly on us, so it was impossible to see the entire room. Larry's voice suddenly spoke up, "Enter our gracious Lord Takmyt." The lights on us dimmed and new lights in front of us turned on, reveling 3 large steps and a platform with an overly-large white chair. Takmyt was sitting back in this chair, eyeing his senior officers. _Enter? _I thought, _He was just sitting there the whole time, he didn't just enter_.

Takmyt was an average sized man, probably about my height. He was wearing a uniform that matched ours only the color scheme was different. The jacket and pants were white, and the collar, buttons, and arm-stripes were green. His hair was dark brown and he wore it quiet short, along with a small goatee on his chin. Draped around him was his illustrious all-green cape, which somehow always seemed to stay out of the way. As wacky as it sounds, he made something ridiculous as a cape look good. He could have only been in his thirties, but we never knew for sure. His personality suggested he wasn't intimidating, his outfit suggested otherwise. The thin sword he hid in a sheath at his left hip didn't make him look any friendlier. If he even knew how to use the sword or not was unknown to us. Its not that he was scary, but with such a crazy outfit, I think you would question that person's sanity too. Larry piped up, "Hail Lord Takmyt." This was our cue to follow with the "hail" and the "KAPPS salute". The salute was in the "attention stance" with your elbow touching your torso and your open hand straight up. So your arm made a V. In unison we saluted and said, "Hail Lord Takmyt." We broke salute and relaxed out of "attention stance" except for Sara. Silence then followed for a couple moments until Takmyt leaned forward in his chair, resting his forearm on his knee, "Well how are my senior officers? I trust your becoming familiar with the ship and its functions? Yes, it is quiet a change from the Earth base." Takmyt paused for a minuet, and scrunched his eyebrows like he had forgotten something, "Oh, go ahead and take your seat." Sitting sounded wonderful so I didn't hesitate at his offer and was the first to sit. Takmyt looked over to Sara, "Senior Brooks. Have you finished your crew evaluation?"

"Yes Lord. I have personally met with every crew member aboard the "Gesticulator" and the "Octaplate" and assembled your desired teams." She said it quick and almost sheepishly.

"Good, good. Gather two field teams and assemble in Launch Bay 3. You are dismissed."

Sara stood, saluted, and excited the room. Takmyt continued, "Senior Goldwit and Delacroix, you are going to lead the field teams to begin the assimilation of the moon." Takmyt's fist clenched when he said moon, and my heart started to race in excitement. "Senior Goldwit, you are to take Brooks designated team and set up base. Start up construction and begin evaluation of the surrounding area, geological structure, and useable elements." Takmyt's attention shifted to me, "Senior Delacroix, you are to take Brooks designated team and destroy any opposition. If you can't assimilate it or imprison it, destroy it." Takmyt's voice stayed smooth and relaxed, which made him sound saner than just his words would infer.

"Lord," I asked, "what is expected to oppose us on the moon?"

Takmyt's voice rose slightly, "Anything that isn't natural is our enemy, KAPPS has no allies. Earth probes, stations of any kind, or any other unnatural thing." Takmyt then dismissed us. We saluted, and departed.

I had stopped at CA2 to grab a snack and was now almost to launch bay 3. I was quite familiar with the launch bays, I had spent some time just watching the shuttles take off and land. Because of Larry there was only one person needed at all times in each Launch bay, but due to our lack of crew, the one man would have to go to each Launch bay at certain shifts, and he was usually the only other person with me. I was almost there so I quickly finished my last bite of Danish. I entered the bay from the hall at a brisk pace and upon entering immediately stopped. The bay was large and usually quiet, so it was surprising that it was fairly busy. People walked all around and three shuttles occupied the bay instead of the usual one or two. I noticed a familiar face, that didn't look to happy, "What took you?" I picked at a stubborn piece of Danish in my teeth while listening to Sara fume, "You were supposed to be here 15 minuets ago, your team is first to leave!"

"I was hungry so I…"

"Just gather your team and get in _that_ field shuttle." She pointed at the farthest shuttle, with the entry ramp open. I overdramatically did the KAPPS salute, "Yes mam!"

She sneered and walked over to a crowd of people, got their attention and pointed orders around the room. I asked someone nearby where the Delacroix team was supposed to be and they pointed me down the bay. I ended up near the shuttle Sara had pointed out and I found my team, which consisted of three males and a female. I saw Jeff nearby; it looked like he was intently talking to his team about something.

"Wait! 1, 2, 3, 4…" I counted the members in Jeff's team. "Six?!? Why do I only get three?" I actually didn't care that much and didn't really expect anyone to answer me. One of my male team members cleared his throat behind me. I turned around and he began talking,

"Senior, we have assembled and are ready to depart."

I wonder why I am a senior officer, when I feel like I don't even know what's going on around me. I waved my hand for my team to follow and I walked up the ramp and into the shuttle, which was big enough to fit ten people comfortably, yet small enough to fit three in the launch bay. The flooring was red carpet with dark-green diamond patters in it. Chairs lined the walls with a table in the center. Through a door-way was the navigation chair behind a small grid of panels. With the help of Larry, only one person was needed to fly the craft. A small front window showed the airlock doors in the launch bay. Once the whole team was onboard Larry closed the entry ramp. All the outside noises: talking, and machines, were heavily muffled when the ramp sealed. I noticed on the table was a pile of "Mosquito's".

"Go ahead and get your weapons and have a seat" I said.

"We'll be leaving shortly."

The weapons provided attached onto your hand, almost like a glove. Larry had explained them to me before I had gotten my Danish in CA2.

(Earlier that day)_ "The weapon is covert, inexpensive, and effective. There are three basic parts to the weapon: The nozzle, the clip, and the straps. The nozzle clamps onto the pointer finger, placing it on the side of the finger. The clip attaches to the back of your hand. The straps hold the whole thing together, weaving in between your fingers, the entire thing almost looks like biking-gloves. The weapon is fired by pressing the ring finger on, a pressure plate located on the straps on the palm of your hand, the safety of the weapon is always on, unless you press your thumb on the side of your hand at the base of the nozzle where another pressure point is located. So both pressure points must be activated to fire the weapon. The power and distance of the shot is quiet surprising for its small size and short barrel. The ammunition is a specially designed dart. The needle is able to penetrate the thickest type of fabric and even certain metals. On the end of the dart is a drug called Diphenhydramine (the actual active ingredient in common sleep aids), this drug was altered and compacted to created great offensive and defensive capabilities when fighting another biological creature. Once the dart pierces the first layer of skin, the drug is released and immediately takes effect in the surrounding area. The drug pacifies active muscle cells and temporarily renders the muscle inactive. The most area one dart can cover is about three feet on the human body, and it will do so in a matter of seconds. The time it takes the weapon to automatically reload will let someone fire about two shots a second. This means three darts can completely immobilize another human in a matter of four seconds. Again, the weapon is small, light, covert, and inexpensive, making it effective." _

"_What is it called?" I asked_

"_I do not know, it does not have a name."_

_I swatted at a little vampire buzzing around my head. _

"_How about the Mosquito?"_

"_I have no opinion on the matter. So I am now changing all name data on the weapon to the mosquito."_

_I looked at my cell phone, with 0 bars, to check the time. I headed for CA, itching the bump forming on shoulder and asked myself, "How did they get mosquitos in a spaceship?_

(Present)

After all of the team had taken their "Mosquito's" and sat down, I noticed on the table were two weapons left. I walked up to the table to see a "Mosquito", most likely for me, and also another weapon. A strange, metal, black weapon. I prodded it with my index finger, "Larry? What the heck is this?"


End file.
